A top of this kind is known from practice and can be realized as a so-called panel-bow top, in which a top cover is stretched over so-called panel bows when the top is in the closed position covering a vehicle interior, said panel bows forming a largely continuous support surface for the top cover in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. This means that the panel bows are panel elements that extend in the transverse direction of the top. They are part of a top linkage which can be adjusted between the closed position covering the vehicle interior and a storage position uncovering the vehicle interior toward the top and which has a linkage arrangement on each of its two sides with respect to a vertical longitudinal center plane of the top, the panel bows being arranged between the linkage arrangements. The two linkage arrangements, which substantially extend in the longitudinal direction of the top, each comprise a main multi-joint arrangement having two main links which are pivotably mounted on the respective main bearing, which is fixed to the vehicle. When the top linkage is in the closed position, one of the panel bows is arranged at the rear and forms a rear bow which can in particular accommodate a rear window and which is mounted on the respective linkage arrangement via a respective rear link arrangement on both sides. In the case of the known panel-bow top, folding the top cover during placement of the top in a rear-side top storage box of the vehicle in question is complicated. Also, the rear window accommodated by the rear bow may only have a limited size. Furthermore, a large fabric portion extends between a main pillar formed by a main link of the main multi-joint arrangement and the rear window when the top is in the closed position, which limits the size of rear-side side windows in the vehicle in question.